Insomnia is a widespread health problem among the elderly and has a detrimental impact on waking functions and quality of life. Previous research has shown behavioral interventions effective for treating sleep onset insomnia in young adults. However, sleep maintenance insomnia, a much more prevalent sleep disorder in the elderly, has received very little empirical attention. The proposed study is intended to evaluate the clinical efficacy of a cognitive-behavioral intervention against a wait-list control condition for treating geriatric insomnia. Thirty (30) older adults, aged 60 or older, and meeting ASDC (Association of sleep Disorders Centers) criteria for disorder of maintaining Sleep will be selected from the community. Subjects will be randomly assigned to either the treatment (n=15) or wait-list control (n=15) conditions. Those in the experimental group will receive 8 weekly 90-min. group therapy sessions. Treatment will consist of 3 components: (1) education about sleep hygiene principles; (2) stimulus control procedures aimed at regulating sleep-wake schedules and curtailing sleep-interfering behaviors; and (3) cognitive restructuring directed at altering dysfunctional thoughts about sleep processes and correcting unrealistic sleep requirement expectations. Treatment outcome will be evaluated across measures of sleep/wake parameters, daytime sleepiness, and mood. The main dependent measures will consist of the number and duration of nocturnal awakenings as measured by polysomnographic evaluations and daily sleep diaries. To socially validate treatment outcome, significant others will provide independent ratings of perceived changes in sleep patterns as well as of its impact on daytime functioning. Follow-up will be conducted three months after treatment completion. This study will further our understanding of geriatric insomnia and its treatment. With the high prevalence of insomnia in the elderly and the shortcomings associated with drug treatments, the main objective of this study is to design a comprehensive, yet cost- effective, intervention which could routinely be administered as an alternative to pharmacotherapy for the management of geriatric insomnia.